<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And all was right(ed) in the multiverse by profoundalpacakitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235142">And all was right(ed) in the multiverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundalpacakitten/pseuds/profoundalpacakitten'>profoundalpacakitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And a kith, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Fix-It, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But not THAT Steve, Crack, Fix-It, Fluff, Handwaving, Hugs, Insofar a multiverse fix-it can be considered crack, Is that chainmail, Like he fucked off to another dimension so get your own hugs dude, M/M, Mention of a bosom, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundalpacakitten/pseuds/profoundalpacakitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky…?”<br/>Bucky was there, but his hair was coiffed differently, and he wore soft black clothes so far removed from his usual gladiator attire that Steve thought he could have made a mistake. The man who looked so much like his life companion was eyeing Devil Dino and muttered to this black (unadorned!?) fellow, “Well you’re Cap now bud this is your problem.”</p><p>---<br/>Or that fix-it where I basically smash one (1) sad chainmail skirt wearing Steve, with one (1) sad puppy Bucky with the good hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And all was right(ed) in the multiverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this pure crack thing emanated from <a href="https://twitter.com/deisderium/status/1227982179554250753">this</a> discussion on <a href="/users/Deisderium">Deisderium</a>'s Twitter feed, which sparked a cry for <a href="https://twitter.com/Bladerunnerblue/status/1227990258534449152">Planet Hulk!Steve to get the happy ending he deserves with EG!Bucky</a> from <a href="/users/SinpaiCasanova">SinpaiCasanova</a>. What was at first a simple twitfic I wrote in the heat of the moment (which contained little golden nuggets like "He's the saddest sad sack of sads this side of the multiverse"), has now morphed into this little ficlet &lt;3</p><p>So for all of you who are unfamiliar with Planet Hulk: do not worry, this won't go too deep into the universe. You can get your crash course in this comic <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_Hulk#Secret_Wars_(2015)">right over there at Wikipedia</a>. Planet Hulk is nothing if not the epitome of "yes homo, absolute homo. Oh my god did they... kill the homo? WHAT THE HELL."</p><p>For those of you who know PH, you will be pleased to know that the sole and only purpose for this weirdass ficlet is just so that The Captain can finally get reunited with a Bucky, and they can get a fucking hug, come on, give them a hug GDI!</p><p>So yeah, hope you enjoy this self indulgent one shot. This was betaed by the very awesome <a href="/users/powercrow">powercrow</a>, who I can't thank enough for the read through and corrections she gave to this little crackpot thingie.</p><p>Steve's inner voice sounds a lot like old school gladiator guy. Think Thor in Thor 1, but with the personnality of a golden retriever losing his owner and then getting him back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dust of the dying day, the Captain threw the severed head of the Red King to the forsaken ground. His tears had already dried, and his heart hardened in his constricted chest. He kicked the head to fling it between the many Hulks assailing Devil, all of which suddenly stopped their fight. Maybe they were shocked by the sudden death of the King. Or maybe they knew that Steve’s vengeance would know no rest; ultimately their reasons had no bearing on the result because they dispersed in front of his rage and Devil stomped slowly right beside him.</p><p>The heights of his wrath only rivaled the depth of his sadness. Devil Dino hunched over him just as she usually did in those moments where comfort was needed. Moments that had become so much more frequent since Bucky’s departure. The smile he used to be able to muster couldn’t even reach his lips, and Steve only gritted his teeth, hung his axe and gripped the beast’s harness.</p><p>“You…We are the only ones left.” The gigantic red beast growled low in her throat and Steve brushed his right hand over the red scales near her jaw. “We should go now. There is nothing waiting for us here.”</p><p>As he scratched Devil’s head he heard something rumble. At first he thought the huge beast was making noise, without a doubt urging him to leave this land of despair and empty hopes. But no, this was coming from further away, and from all around him.<br/>
“What in the Gods’ name…” He looked around, alarmed, readjusted his pauldron and palmed his axe. He took a defensive stance as besides him Devil Dino roared. There was an overwhelming sense of wrongness, unlike anything he’d felt since the King had told him the truth about Bucky’s end. His grief was a dark hole, angry and swelling in his chest, threatening to swallow him whole, but that…</p><p>That was coming from elsewhere.</p><p>“Devil, do you…”</p><p>He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, when the air shimmered and broke right in front of him. There stood a person, blond like him, muscular like him, but twisted and bloody. This one person looked like himself. Steve didn’t know how to feel, he’d thought he’d killed Doc Green and his strange visions of other worlds, but here there was another him.</p><p>The other him, wrapped in dark fabrics with an octopus painted or sewed on the front, holding strange weapons in his hands. The black and red him sniffed the air, smirked and squinted in Steve’s direction. He pointed something like a black stick in Steve’s direction, his demeanor menacing, but as he began talking, nothing came out of his mouth. Or more exactly, all sound quieted. The Captain gulped a strangled breath, and suddenly felt a punch to his core and Dino quivering through the trembling of the harness.</p><p>Just as this twisted copy appeared in a shimmer, the Captain felt himself engulfed in the same phenomenon. The next few moments could have lasted less than a fraction of a heartbeat, of more eons than any living thing could traverse. The forsaken and barren lands disappeared, smeared like dust blown in the wind, and the skies melted away in a smudge of greys and oranges. All the metal parts of his battle gear rattled so much he felt them in his teeth, although he’d never felt as weightless as in those moments.<br/>
It felt as if the Universe was suspended in thought.</p><p>The moment shattered; he felt a tug at his belly, and regained first the sensation in his fingers, on his skin. The weightlessness evaporated from his limbs which enabled him to feel that he was still clutching Devil’s harness tight, that her scales were still rasping against his skin and arm braces.</p><p>The shimmer opened before him and he lost his grip on Dino’s harness. Off balance, he stumbled, disoriented, without his lifeline, and crashed down on the ground, on his hands and knees. Sounds came back first, with a loud crash and splash first, and gasps and cries around. Then came touch, and he felt…</p><p>Grass?</p><p>He raised his head, sight came back to him last, with smell, and he looked around dazed by the unfathomable thing that just happened to him.</p><p>“Oh <i>come on</i>! What the hell, man!” Exclaimed an angry looking black man with a weird beard — why the absence of beard decorations? Maybe he wasn’t a fighter even though he held a very familiar looking shield. Steve felt Devil shaking herself and reacting to the tense atmosphere even he could sense in this new…</p><p>Land…</p><p>Maybe he could have noticed the lake, or the strange contraption, a plateau like stage, with beeping machines. Maybe he could have noticed one of those Hulks, here again, or the little house on the side. The wind on his face, the people all about. But— here was Bucky. There was Bucky there, ten meters away. Right. There.</p><p>“Bucky…?”</p><p>Bucky was there, but his hair was coiffed differently, and he wore soft black clothes so far removed from his usual gladiator attire that Steve thought he could have made a mistake. The man who looked so much like his life companion was eyeing Devil Dino and muttered to this black (unadorned!?) fellow, “Well you’re Cap now bud this is your problem.”</p><p>For this voice could belong to none other than Bucky, Steve was now sure. Whatever shore the Universe had thrown him on, Steve was there, and Bucky too.</p><p>This could only be a Boon from the Universe. A Sign. With Capitals.</p><p>Steve got to his feet, his garb clicking on his chainmail. He raised a hand, knowing that Devil would know to stay put and wait for his signal. Over on the side, he heard someone said “What the fuck?” in a quiet but unnerved voice. But Steve only had eyes for Bucky, and thus, he smiled slowly, until his cheeks hurt and his gums showed. Bucky was there!</p><p>Bucky finally noticed him, and turned, struck dumb, his eyes huge and riveted on Steve, as if he were a ghost. Over there behind a large piece of machinery, behind a Hulk in a white garment, some baby-faced young man grabbed his own hair and then slapped the Hulk “What did you do Mister Banner! Did you fucking fuse Russell Crowe with Mister Rogers?!” just as the black man exclaimed, "Holy hell, Rogers, is that an axe?" still partly gobsmacked and partly incensed.</p><p>In spite of the tense clamors and the charged atmosphere, Steve could not feel more elated, and he didn’t care now, whatever those strangers thought, or what brought him here. So he simply nodded to the man, strode up to him and plonked the axe onto the ground, then turned towards Bucky.</p><p>“What the… Steve?” Bucky murmured.</p><p>Steve felt fresh tears running down his cheeks. But those were tears of joy, hence they fell without struggle.</p><p>"I thought I'd mourn you forever but the Universe has blessed me..." He whispered, choked up. They were now only centimeters apart, and Steve noticed distantly that Bucky appeared to be slighter. The Gods never were kind to his Bucky, and this was a wrongness that he should strive to right wherever his feet would take him.</p><p>Bucky still looked taken aback, and unable to speak, but Steve knew what he needed. What they needed. What they had promised each other. So he gripped Bucky by the shoulders and brought him to his broad chest, careful not to smash his other half’s face on the buckles of his pauldron. He heard Bucky choke a little so he eased the bear hug a bit, and then felt Bucky put one of his hands on his bosom delicately.</p><p>"Steve. I thought..." Bucky pushed a bit on his chest with his right hand, and tried to withdraw slightly so he could look Steve in the eyes. The Captain heaved a huge relieved sigh even though he had to relinquish his hold. "Steve... weren't you supposed to... go?"</p><p>Steve looked at Bucky quizzically. "Where would I go where you aren't?"</p><p>And with that, he took Bucky’s face between his scarred hands, gazed into his eyes for less than a second, feeling whole again now that their kindred souls were reunited, and he met Bucky’s lips in the softest kiss they had ever shared.<br/>
Over by the little house someone yelled “Is nobody going to address the <b>fucking <i>huge</i> T-Rex</b> <i>over there</i>!! Oh My God!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: There is basically zero explanation in this ficlet but I assumed the stance that EG!Steve, by going back in time, fucked with timelines and thus the multiverse (because f* you EG!Steve, you can't break Bucky's heart <b>and</b> shit all over Peggy's marriage and life and stuff). It sparked a chain reaction that bumped Steves all accross the multiverse until BAM, PH!Steve gets bumped right into EG!Bucky's arms.</p><p>Note 2: The weirdass guy who appeared at the beginning is an Evil!Steve of the Hydra species. I decided that all Evil!Steves would appear in Buckyless worlds and stuff. Because I shall handwave this however I want!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this :D Feel free to leave a comment.</p><p>I won't make promises I can't fulfill, but I am conscious of the fact that Stucky Big Bang is a long harduous road, so maybe I'll need to add another fluffy chapter to this cutesy crap, just to air my brain and have a change of scenery from my main fic :D</p><p>You never know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>